Gravitoria
In the streets of Neon City the one crime that goes wildly unnoticed by the Xenon Corp. enforcers is the non-sanctioned sport of taser jousting. This is largely due to the fact that the "losers" in this sport are almost always braindead non-metas after being knocked out from their g-force motorcycles via electrified lances and perfect for use as soldiers during major crisis in the city to help other metas. Victoria Hardy (aka: Gravitoria) was a newcomer at the age of 16 to the sport before losing her bike, armor and an unbelievable amount of credits immediately after her first match (surprisingly not resulting in her death but injuring her right eye). This all occurred just before going into debt and resorting to a life of petty crime until she was 21 and made the decision of "getting out of the game" to pursue a life in legalized society. Employment: Xenon Corp One particularly long period of time in Victoria's life was her 3 years in custodial services at Xenon Corp. The staff where friendly and the cybernetic benefits of a replacement eye and healthcare were too good to miss. However the thrill of the heist and the feel of doing something wrong was too much to resist before she was let go from Xenon Corp. for setting up an "office supply" racquet and an illegal "Monday Meeting Bingo" gambling scheme for her last 4 months of employment. She was let go while also having her implants removed viciously by a scientist in the healthcare department who has since been let go. Sponsorship: Velocitech After the events of the Technomancer, Gravitoria was approached by Velocitech IND. for a sponsorship. She agreed only to be double crossed and turned into a double agent for collecting other heroes for Terrance's Valor Defence program, which turned out to be a front for creating robotic copies of other sponsored supers that resemble Orbital for some strange reason. Project Newton: The Gravity Ball One project of Xenon Corp. was the massive pressurization of waste through high pressure gravity. Standard tests where on an artificially crafted 4 ft in diameter sphere of gravitational anomaly known as the "Newton Core" could be manipulated through a mental device. The device could reverse and increase gravitional forces around the sphere for as far as 60 ft. Victoria had copied a key to this testing lab long before her unemployment and had planned for a little payback before her last paycheck was cashed. The theft of the "Newton Core", the protection suit and the biomechanical control mod put her high on Xenon's (most wanted) list until Velocitech claimed ownership of the project leading to the sponsorship offers. The core had been placed under a mace-like device for a brief period when Gravitoria went under the codename:Victory. That ball is now embedded somewhere outside of the Neonlights bar under 20 feet of concrete. Power Set: Gavity Ball Control Gravitoria can use the Newton Core as a vehicle, theoretically reaching speeds of sub orbit but never actually moving it faster than the pace of a brisk jog on her own. The orb can lock onto other vehicles (IE: Team 5's RV) and maintain momentum and speed in that manner as well. The Newton Core can keep objects in its own personal orbit feild, increase gravity to diamond pressing levels and cause weightlessness at Gravitoria's will (enough to stop and hold bullets or a falling object of 2 tons). The field of effect can go farther than 60ft with more mental energy expended, but no situation has needed such force as experienced by Gravitoria. Power Sub Set: Minor Gravity Manipulation/Throwing Projectiles During her sponsorship, Gravitoria displayed an ability to change her own mass/gravity and affect touched objects with guided help from a cybernetic eye that contributed to her brainwashing/mind-control from Velocitech IND. A set of throwing knives served as her main projectile with the assist of absorbed Gravity control over the course of three years of being bonded to the Newton Core. Motive and Alignment Gravitoria has always on good terms with Team 5 and assisted them in any jobs taken when available. Her weakness was stealing precious Gems and crystals of interest before her sponsorship at Velocitech IND. After the death of Terrance, Gravitoria has been placed under deep care at NeonCity Hopsital due to a trauma induced coma. ]] Category:Team 5 Category:Teamlinked